


you can rest now

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Crying, Death, Endgame, MCD, Major character death - Freeform, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony Stark, Sad, Seriously do not read if you havent seen endgame, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, That scene from endgame, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You Have Been Warned, again be warned okay, but it's not in the tags because spoilers, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.That scene from Endgame that left everyone in tears.





	you can rest now

**Author's Note:**

> I have now seen Endgame twice, and I will give my thoughts in the end notes.
> 
> For now, enjoy me coping with that heartbreaking scene.

He looked over at Strange.

Thanos was about to do it again.

They were about to lose again.

Tony had maybe five seconds before everything would all be lost.

And Strange locked eye contact, and held up one finger.

_One._

_One out of 14,000,605 futures._

Tony looked up at Thanos, who was just barely being contained by Carol, and knew what he had to do.

So he did it.

He collected all the stones into his hand in one rake of Thanos's gauntlet and they all rolled into their slots on his gauntlet.

"I am inevitable," Thanos snarled, and snapped his fingers.

But nothing happened.

And Tony couldn't help but grin triumphantly, even through the severe pain shooting through him like a comet as he raised his hand, revealed all six infinity stones tucked into the gauntlet.

_The truth is . . . I am Iron Man._

"And I . . . am . . ." Tony brought his fingers together, ". . . Iron Man."

_I love you, Peter._

_I love you, Pepper._

_I love you 3000, Morgan._

And he never felt such overwhelming, intense pain in his life.

His vision whited out for a moment, but when he gathered the strength to notice that the enemies were fading, that Thanos was fading, he collapsed, bracing himself with his uninjured hand against a piece of debris and fell to the ground. His entire right side was burning.

He knew what he had just done.

He knew there was no going back from this.

Then he saw Rhodey.

Rhodey dropped to one knee in front of him, pulling back his face plate. Tears rolled down Rhodey's cheeks and his breath came out sharply, like he was about to sob.

Tony wanted to say something.

But he had absolutely no strength left to form a sentence.

And then . . . there was Peter.

The kid looked bad. There was a gash on his face and his nose was bleeding and there was a combination of ash and dirt on his face and his left eye was bruised.

But it was his teary eyes that hurt the most.

"Mr. Stark?" he said, kneeling in front of Tony.

 _I love you, kid,_ Tony thought.

"Mr. Stark, can you hear me?" Peter choked out, voice wavering, his eyes welling up even more. "It's- it's Peter."

Tony looked at him, unable to speak, unable to cry, unable to reach out and hug him and tell him that he was sorry, over and over again.

"Hey," Peter whispered. "We won." Peter was forcing a smile, trying to reassure Tony that everything would be alright. "We won, Mr. Stark."

_I know, kid. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

"We won, you did it, sir, you did it," Peter said, beginning to cry, and Tony's heart had never felt so broken. He never felt like he could feel so much emotional pain.

And then he saw Pepper fly in behind Peter, wearing that purple armor that he made for her, tenderly grabbing Peter's arm.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Peter sobbed.

_Tony._

**_Tony._ **

That was the first time Peter ever called him by his real name, and it only made Tony's heart break more.

He wanted so desperately to thumb away his tears. He wanted to hug him again.

They only hugged once.

The time when Peter died didn't count.

And all Tony wanted right now was to feel Peter in his arms one final time.

Pepper gently pulled Peter back, tear streaming down his face as he raised his hand up to it, sobbing heartbreakingly.

"Tony," Pepper whispered. "Look at me."

And he did.

Tony met her eyes, her beautiful, caring, teary eyes, and felt his welling up with hers.

And he managed to choke out the softest, "Hey, Pepper."

She placed her hand over the blue glow of the Iron Man suit, taking his hand with her, knowing that the glow would fade out.

"We're gonna be okay."

Even though tears were spilling over her eyes, pouring down her cheeks, making her gorgeous eyes shine, she smiled through the pain.

Tony felt the tears in his eyes worsening as she tried to smile a little bit more.

"You can rest now."

And maybe he could.

The world didn't need Iron Man anymore. He fufilled what he was trying to do.

Because he once told her that he shouldn't be alive unless it was for a reason. This was that reason. To save everyone. To kill Thanos. To prevent any further harm from him. To bring together a group of people that could do the protecting just as well as he could.

And so he rested.

And he never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Endgame. It's not my favourite, Infinity War still is, but it's still up there in my top four. It's a great movie. This scene had me crying. It's literally thee saddest marvel movie moment. Ever. So heartbreaking. :(
> 
> I know no one really needed this since it certainly will not help with our mourning, but like, sorry :)
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought!


End file.
